


Bad Day

by DonutCare0115



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nothing explicit just implied, Past Abuse, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutCare0115/pseuds/DonutCare0115
Summary: We all have bad days.
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Ava du Mortain, Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Yvette and Farah

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve written for a fandom and I only did self-inserts in because I thought it was easier to do. If you see any mistakes, whether it be writing or if I made a character OOC, please tell me.
> 
> Without further ado, voilà!

How long has she been standing in the kitchen, staring in the sink? Yvette doesn’t know, only hopes that the aching loneliness she feels would go away. 

“I’m pathetic,” she says aloud and the only answer she receives is the silence of her house. Did she ever think of this place as a home? It doesn’t feel like a home, especially with her in it.

Yvette cards her fingers through her hair and squeezes as hard as she can to at least feel something instead of the numb she feels. She rests her elbows on the edge of the sink and squeezes her eyes shut until she can see white spots dance across the darkness of her vision. 

Why did she get like this? She was fine a moment ago until she turned toward the sink and seemingly shut down before she could comprehend what she wasn’t feeling. 

“I’m pathetic,” she whispers.

And it seemed fitting.

Suddenly, a knock resounded from the door, so sudden in her mind that Yvette gave a tiny gasp in alarm. She wasn’t expecting visitors, not with the kids in the complex (who usually came to her ‘cause she was fun) out visiting family. 

Who was it then? Was it a supernatural that found her? Was she going to be killed in her own house? She still had things that needed to be said and now her time is short.

When did she get so paranoid?

“Babe?” Farah’s voice sounded through the door, tinged with worry. Farah knocked again when she received no answer and thought, briefly, about attempting to kick the door down until the door swung open.

Yvette had a smile plastered on her face and it was wrong. Wrong in the way that Farah knew Yvette didn’t mean it. Her hair was mussed up at the top of her head and her eyes shined with unshed tears. Farah’s lips parted in surprise at the woman in front of her.

“Farah,” Yvette greeted softly, her smile falling from her face as her eyes widened. Then, the door slammed shut in front of Farah’s face. 

“Hey!” Farah squawked and tried to open the door but it was locked. “Yvette!”

“I’m sorry, Farah,” there was a thump near the bottom of the door indicating that Yvette had sat down. Farah got on her knees, pressing her hands against the door with a furrowed brow. She’s never seen Yvette like this and it scared her. She didn’t know what to do.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Farah asked. When she received no answer she tried a different tactic. “Hey, do you want to go mess with Ava? That always brightens your day!”

Farah heard Yvette chuckle and considered it a victory, but the door was still closed. 

“Come on, babe. Can you please open the door?” Farah pleaded. She cried with relief as she heard movement coming from inside and eventually the door creaked open a little.

Farah removed her hands from the door when she caught sight of Yvette from the small crack of the open door. A bright green orb stared back at Farah and she couldn’t help but smile, though it was dampened by the worry she was feeling.

“Hi,” Farah leaned closer until she was resting against the doorframe. It didn’t seem like Yvette was going to open the door any wider, but this was fine. Farah could see Yvette and that’s what mattered for now. 

“Hi,” Yvette answered meekly, opening the door wider to squeeze her hand through and offering it to Farah, palm up. Farah didn’t hesitate and grabbed it with both hands, squeezing. The door was open wide enough for Farah to see the tiny smile on Yvette’s face.

“What’s wrong, Yvette?” Farah attempted again. She wanted to be there for her girlfriend, wanted to know what’s wrong and to help her and comfort her. Unfortunately, Farah wouldn’t know where to begin if Yvette didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t know,’ Yvette began, her head hanging. “I was fine earlier and then I wasn’t. I completely shut down like I was unplugged suddenly or my batteries were taken out. Actually, this has happened before but it was more frequent then until…”

“Until what?” Farah prodded. She had shifted herself closer, inching the door open wider until she could see the top half of Yvette. Thankfully, Yvette hadn’t been blocking the door with her body. 

“Until I met you guys, met you,” Yvette flicked her eyes up at Farah at the end, eyes shining with adoration as she leaned her head against the doorframe. Yvette’s eyes roamed Farah’s face with a look that had Farah stop breathing for a second. 

“Well, I do have quite the influence. I’m not so sure about the others though!” Farah grinned, leaning closer to Yvette. “Well, except maybe Nat but-”

Farah was cut off as Yvette captured her lips with her own, a hand coming up to gently cup her cheek. Farah removed one of her hands from Yvette to do the same, squeezing her hand as she did. The kiss was slow and gentle and it had Farah aching for more as they pulled away. Yvette smiled at her, a real one, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, that was okay though because Yvette was smiling and Farah knew that she would be okay.

“Come, I think we both need some cuddles, yeah?” Yvette stood up, pulling on their still clasped hands to help Farah up, and directed themselves to the couch. Farah immediately plopped on the couch to lay down and looked up at Yvette who only looked at her with amusement.

“Well?” Farah reached up with both arms, making grabbing motions with her hands. Yvette snorted but complied. She laid on top of Farah, making herself comfortable by shoving her arms under Farah’s back to embrace her and moving her head up to nose at her neck. Farah wrapped one of her arms across Yvette’s back and the other buried in her long hair. They laid like that for a while until Yvette spoke up, breaking the quiet that surrounded them.

“You were wrong you know,” Yvette mumbled, drowsy by the soothing motions of Farah’s hands. 

“I was? What about?”

“Messing with Ava doesn’t brighten up my day nearly as much as seeing your smile, my light.”


	2. Grey and Mason

It wasn’t too often that he felt like this. Unworthy and unloved to the point where Grey would curl up in his bed (in the dark) and cry himself to sleep. 

It wasn’t to that point, yet, and he didn’t know whether it was a good or bad thing. Would it be good if he ended up going to sleep to wake up at the start of a new day without acknowledging somewhat of what he felt?

Was it bad when he was alone? 

He wasn’t quite sure.

Grey clutched at the blankets around him, his fingertips turning white at how hard he was holding onto them. It was hard to remind himself that there were people who cared for him when he felt like this. He had his mother, Verda, Tina, Adam, Nate, and Felix. 

Did Mason care? 

Grey hoped he did.

The sharp rap of two knocks at the door broke Grey out of his thoughts. He lifted his head from the cocoon he had himself and looked at the closed bedroom door. Grey wasn’t expecting visitors and if he was in the first place, he wouldn’t be laying in bed no matter how he felt. He certainly can’t be a burden. 

Grey pushed the blankets off his body, wincing at the coldness of his apartment, and sat up in bed to put his slippers on. He stood up to make his way to the front door, making sure he was presentable when he passed by a mirror in the hallway, and took a deep breath when he reached the front door.

“Hello,” Grey greeted, a friendly smile on his face because even though he was feeling the way he was he always wanted to help. Though, his smile became softer when his eyes landed on his visitor. “Mason.”

Mason blinked at the sudden brightness of Grey’s eyes. A moment before they were dull, but once Grey caught sight of him they brightened. 

Mason shifted under the other man’s gaze.

“Come in,” Grey shifted out of place, making room for Mason to come in with his smile still in place. Then, the smile dropped and Mason found himself almost disappointed. “Unless you just had something to tell me?”

Grey sounded forlorn as he leaned against the door, eyes losing some of the brightness as he gazed at Mason. Mason went to fiddle with his lighter, only to realize that he left it back at the warehouse when he decided to come over. He noticed he hadn’t said anything in response when Grey said his name softly.

“Mason,” Grey reached out, his hand making to reach out to Mason’s own before his shoulders slumped and his hand dropped. Mason found that he wouldn’t have minded if Grey had taken his hand in his own. “Is everything alright?”

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Mason entered the apartment, not seeing the look of shock on Grey’s face. The cold that Mason should have felt as soon as Grey opened the door seemed to make its appearance. Mason clutched his jacket closer to himself in response, half-turning to Grey. “Why is it so cold in here? Damn.”

“Oh,” Grey closed the door and shuffled to the thermostat on the wall beside the door. Mason unabashedly raked his eyes over Grey’s lean figure. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting company.”

“You know, there are other ways for us to get warm,” Mason smirked, but it soon fell when Grey wrapped his arms around himself, his shoulders hunching over in an attempt to make himself look smaller.

“Not today,” Grey turned around with an apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“Because I don’t feel like giving you what you want!” 

Grey’s eyes widened at his own outburst and Mason caught sight of tears in his eyes before Grey lowered his head. Mason frowned and his brow furrowed at the outburst, but what bothered him the most was that Grey thought he had to give him what he wanted. Mason couldn’t help the growl that resounded out of him.

“Shit, sorry,” the profanity that fell through Grey’s lips was surprising, the man never cursed. “That’s not what I meant by it.”

“Then what did you mean because it sounds like you’ve been doing what I want without regard to yourself,” Mason narrowed his gaze at the man and felt himself falter a little at the sight of tears running down Grey’s face. 

“Feeling,” Grey choked out, wiping away the tears before they fell onto the floor. “I can’t keep on doing this with you because it’s hurting me. It’s hurting me knowing you don’t feel the same as I do and if you even did, somehow, then it would still hurt because I’m not worthy enough for you! I’m never enough for anyone.”

Grey buried his face in his hands, choked out sobs coming from him. Mason, after getting over the shock, wordlessly stepped closer to Grey until he stopped in front of him. Mason didn’t know what to say.

“You’re enough,” Mason grasped both of Grey’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. Grey looked up at him, his eyes red and mouth wobbling in an effort to stop any more tears. “You’re enough.”

’For me’ was left unspoken.

“Thank you,” Grey’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Mason, his mouth parted in shock. Then, his eyes softened and he gave a small smile. “You don’t know what those words mean to me coming from you, you know.”

Mason freed Grey’s wrists when the man went to wipe the rest of the tears off his face. Mason didn’t know how to respond to what Grey said, but thankfully Grey didn’t expect an answer.

“Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? I hadn’t realized how late it got,” Grey looked up at Mason expectantly and Mason nodded in reply. “Thank you.”

Mason followed Grey to his bedroom and leaned back on the wall as Grey situated himself in his bed. He had been in his bed before Mason had come judging by the rumpled sheets. When Grey had settled in, he looked at Mason and patted his hand on the bed beside him. Mason complied and took a seat beside Grey as he snuggled back in the blankets, closing his eyes.

“Oh, were we supposed to go to the warehouse?” Grey asked though he didn’t open his eyes. Mason took the opportunity to simply look at him.

“No,” he replied and Grey smiled.

Even after Grey fell asleep, Mason was there longer than he should have been.


	3. Orianna and Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Implied abuse; Past abuse (nothing explicit, just implied)

The silence of the station was starting to make Orianna anxious.

Normally, it wouldn’t have, at least for the past decade. The silence usually indicated the calm before the storm, where either she was unaware of the impending storm or she was prepared for it by the incoming storm clouds. It always left destruction in its wake.

A sudden noise made her flinch and for a moment she stopped breathing, but when nothing came she only relaxed marginally. This had been happening all day. It was usually the quieter noises that put her on guard and after awhile she was hyper-fixed on even the smallest of noises. Then louder noises, like the sound of Douglas dropping his phone, made her yelp in alarm. 

Why was it happening today, of all days?

The sound of her office door creaking open made her look up in alarm, eyes wide with panic.

Nate ducked in, a warm smile on his face, but it dropped when he caught sight of Orianna’s face. The pure terror on her face made Nate rush inside, coming to a stop beside her behind her desk. Orianna didn’t seem to notice, her eyes glued to the now-closed door.

“Oria? What’s wrong?” Nate asked, panicked himself. He touched her hand lightly, not sure how she would react to the touch. “Orianna?”

Orianna gave a tiny gasp at the warm touch on her hand, jerking her head to look at what was causing it. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she saw a hand, her eyes moving away from the hand and up the length of the arm to meet Nate’s worried gaze. She blinked up at him before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle, not caring who saw it despite them being the only people in her office.

Nate instantly wrapped his arms around Orianna’s shoulders, leaning down enough to press his cheek against the top of her head. He was a little surprised at the action because Orianna never initiated any contact between them, but she never pulled away from Nate if he did.

After a moment, Orianna pulled away, adjusting her glasses that had been skewed at the force of impact against Nate. She cleared her throat, moving to smooth down her shirt, and tugged her skirt on the sides to pull it down. 

“I apologize,” Orianna looked up, meeting Nate’s eye, her stoic mask back in place. Nate almost smiled, but the look Orianna had lingered in his mind. 

“Oria,” Nate started but was cut off before he could ask.

“I know,” Orianna sat back down, going back to what she was working on before. She gestured to the chair across her desk with her hand that held a piece of paper. “I’ll try to explain it, but…”

Orianna trailed off, her eyes looking distant, and Nate didn’t want to push her if it would hurt her to talk about. Nate sat across from her, taking in her as she continued working. Nate would have voiced it if he didn’t know how Orianna was. If she said she was going to explain something she would do so in great detail, but this was different. 

“I was in a relationship about a decade ago,” Orianna started, looking up at Nate as she set aside what she was working on. She clasped her hands together, occasionally squeezing them. Nate leaned closer to her, setting his own hands on the desk and Orianna’s eyes flickered down at them, and when she met Nate’s eye, she gave him a tiny smile. 

“Anyway, I was in a relationship about a decade ago. I wasn’t looking for a relationship then, but they caught my eye,” Orianna squeezed her hands again. “We talked for a while, became friends, and before I knew it we were dating. Everything was good for the first few months, but after that, well…”

Orianna trailed off again, her body shuddering like she was remembering what had been done, and Nate felt a flash of anger go through him. She certainly didn’t need to say anymore, it was implied enough. His own hands clenched until he felt his hands encased by smaller ones. Orianna smiled gently when their eyes met.

“I’ve grown stronger because of it,” Nate frowned and turned his hands around to encase her hands in his.

“It should not have happened in the first place,” He said firmly, his brow furrowing.

“No, it shouldn’t have but it did,” Orianna faltered, biting her lower lip and looking away from Nate like she was debating on what she wanted to say next. Nate rubbed her hand with his thumb in a comforting manner. Orianna turned back to him, releasing her lip from her teeth. “I was going to talk with you about it anyway because of, you know,” she gestured between them with her head, ”and why I didn’t want to be together then, and not that you’re anything like them, but it’s something I don’t like to talk about or remember. I felt that I had to before we started anything, but I wasn’t ready then and I don’t know why it was today. Perhaps because—“

“Orianna, it’s alright,” Nate interrupted, smiling gently at her. Orianna chuckled, her head ducking down in embarrassment at her rambling.

“Sorry for rambling, and thank you. Everything seems easier when I'm with you. Perhaps it's because you make me feel safe,” Orianna didn't seem perturbed at her confession and instead looked reluctant to remove her hands from Nate’s own, but did so with the littlest of pouts. Nate chuckled (a little in disbelief at Orianna’s confession and amusement at the sight of her pout) which had Orianna school her face back to her stoic mask. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed a little. “You saw nothing.”

“Saw what?” Nate asked, amused. Orianna stared him down with a deadpan stare while putting things away. Nate was impressed, but shouldn’t have been surprised considering how work-oriented she was. Well, except for that one time at the bar, but she hadn’t drunk then. 

When Orianna finished putting away her work she gathered her jacket and draped it over her arm. Nate stood up and they both made their way outside the station after locking up Orianna’s office, saying their goodbyes to the night volunteer. They stood outside of the station facing each other, not yet ready to part ways.

“May I accompany you home?” Nate asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Of course.”

It didn’t take long to arrive at Orianna’s place and up to her apartment door. Orianna unlocked the door, pushing it open and seemingly hesitating from entering. She turned abruptly, leaning on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on Nate’s cheek.

“Tomorrow,” Orianna said as she pulled back. Nate blinked down at her in shock. “I want to talk to you tomorrow about us.”

Nate smiled at her, taking in how she seemed better after confiding in him.

“Certainly.”


	4. Ishan and Ava

The sound of his fists hitting the training dummy had been a welcome distraction, but not an efficient one. 

Ishan plopped himself on the ground, laying down, and closed his eyes all the while trying to get his breathing in control. He had woken up earlier (due to nightmares), and usually, he would stare up at the ceiling before falling back asleep, but it hadn’t worked this time. 

Being lost and alone, trying to find someone but knowing that there wasn’t anyone who was there or cared enough to even try for him, was something Ishan was used to.

Well, was used to it. 

Honestly, Ishan shouldn’t have been so affected by it. He was used to the idea of what it meant, has lived through it, but knowing that he has found a family in Unit Bravo is why it has affected him to such an extent. 

“Detective?”

Ishan opened his eyes at the sound of Ava’s voice. He sat up slowly when he felt her growing closer. Ishan didn’t like how aware he was of her presence whenever she was in the same room as him. It kind of felt like he was dependent on her in some way, and it was dangerous because he never wants to feel that way for anybody. 

Ava certainly had her ways, even if she didn’t know it.

“Detective?” 

Ava grasped his shoulder and he turned his head to the hand on his shoulder. Ishan grunted in response, picking himself up off the ground. He rolled his shoulders back, already feeling the upcoming strain, and turned to Ava.

“Ava,” He replied, taking notice that she was in sleepwear. A rare sight indeed. “Something you need?”

“I heard you and thought that I should tell you to get some sleep,” Ava's eyes were looking at the expanse of Ishan’s bare chest, her hands clenching at her sides. Ishan raised an eyebrow at the blatant staring, clearing his throat to get her attention. Ava’s eyes darted to meet Ishan’s gaze, her hands clasping behind her back.

“I wake up this early, though,” Ishan retorted, going through his cool-down stretches. 

“It’s four in the morning, detective,” Ava knows, from staying with the detective during the Murphy case, that Ishan always woke up at five-thirty on the dot. She was not going to mention that, though.

No, it was something else.

“Yes, it is,” Ishan finished his stretches and met Ava’s eye with a knowing look. Ava pressed her lips together, he knew that she knew when he woke up. He was too observant to Ava’s demise. 

“Getting proper rest is beneficial for the work you do,” Ava’s brow raised at the glare directed her way. 

“It’s always about work with you, isn’t it?” Ishan scoffed at Ava’s silence, turning away from her and stalking over to the bench. He grabbed his shirt, roughly tugging it back on, and turned on his heel. He didn’t move, only standing stock-still before her, before letting out a heavy breath. “Sorry, I’m just, I don’t know.”

Ishan took a seat on the bench, arms resting on his leg as he leaned forward to accommodate the weight of his upper body. He clasped his hands together, bringing them up to his forehead, and breathed deeply. Then, he pulled his clasped hands away and started to hit his forehead lightly. 

Only the touch of a hand made him stop.

Ishan didn’t look up because if he did then he would spill everything. How being left alone scared the living daylights out of him. The fear that everyone would one day leave him and never come back because they chose to. Ishan never wanted to get used to being alone, to feel alone.

“Ishan?” Ava kneeled in front of him, pulling his hands apart to peer into his eyes, and that was what it took. Ishan cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“How can you make me feel this way?” Ishan’s brow furrowed, his confusion evident in his expression. Ava herself was frozen at the warm hands cupping her face. She should pull away, as this was dangerous territory, but Ishan spoke up, effectively breaking her out of her dilemma. 

“You fill this part of me that I don’t ever want to go away and yet I can feel so alone because of you,” Ishan leaned closer, stopping to make sure Ava was alright with the motion and when she didn’t pull away he leaned the rest of the way, bumping their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Ava’s breath hitched, both at their closeness and the sound of their hearts beating heavily. “I don’t want to be left alone. I don’t want to feel like this anymore.”

The sight of a tear falling from Ishan’s eye made Ava’s heart constrict. This man was always composed, and if, for some reason, he wasn’t then it was nothing but sarcastic remarks with an expressionless look. Ava wasn’t sure what to do and she certainly did not want to make it worse. 

“You are not alone,” Ava stated firmly. Ishan gave a little chuckle, his hands squeezing her face lightly. Ava covered his hands with her own because she wanted him to know. She wanted to make sure he knew. “You are not alone.”

Ishan’s eyes opened his face somewhat between confusion, disbelief, and hope. Ava wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to know what feeling was in response to. Confusion at what she was saying, disbelief at her saying it, and hope at the prospect of knowing that he wasn’t alone.

Ishan pulled back a little, eyes blinking as he looked at her and Ava waited for him to say something, to do something. Ishan removed one of his hands to rub away the wetness that the tear left on his cheek and replaced his hand on the side of Ava’s neck.

Ava hoped that he didn’t feel her swallow hard at the touch. 

Ishan leaned forward again, tilting his head to press a gentle kiss on her cheek and holding himself there for a moment. He pulled back again, removing both of his hands as Ava stared at him with her mouth parted in shock. He smiled, a rare sight that Ava will never forget, and whispered two words.

“Thank you.”


End file.
